The Day of the Angels
by Jul-chan84
Summary: The wedding of the century, but someone's heart shatters. Rated PG because of language, and is subject to change
1. Prologue: Losing Heaven

The Day of the Angels  
  
Prologue: Losing Heaven  
  
By: Julie-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters, for they belong to AIC and Pioneer. I do own the rest, for they are from a story that I had planned on that was not based on any animated shows. If this is similar to someone else's work, then it is coincidence. I have part of that story that I was working on written, and that was long before I even heard of Tenchi Muyo! so it is an honest mistake. I don't own much money, so I hope that you don't have it in your heads that you can sue me. Thank you  
  
Notes: I won't be giving you many details of this story, but I hope that you will enjoy it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The crowded sanctuary of the Tsunamic Temple of Jurai was filled with the people of Jurai to see the wedding of their crowned prince and princess. Everyone, including the formal rival of Princess Ayeka, the Space Pirate Ryoko. Even though she wasn't controlled by Kagato anymore, and wasn't what he had made her to be, she was still called space pirate. Even worse, a monster, demon, or both. Guilt would wound its way to the very core of her soul whenever someone gave her a hateful glance. She remembered the nightmares of the things she had done, and how low it had made her, but when she was near Tenchi, the nightmares and guilt would go away. Now that he is marrying Ayeka, Ryoko's world was darker now than it was in that cave. She looked up at the alter and saw Tenchi up ahead, waiting for the ceremony to start. He scanned the crowd that had arrived to see this special day, and she was praying that he wouldn't see her among the crowd. She didn't think he would, for she had  
chosen the very back of the massive temple. Then against all her prayers and wishes, he had spotted her. After the initial shock of seeing her here, he had smiled warmly. The very breath was knocked out of her at the sight of his smile. It was the same gentle smile he had used on that day... She blocked the memory of what happened two weeks before his engagement to Ayeka. She looked into those gentle brown eyes, and didn't know whether to run away, avert the gaze, scream out all of her sorrow, or to run up to the alter and into his arms. She shook those thoughts off mentally and just forced a smile. His smile faded lightly, knowing that it was forced. He gazed into those golden orbs, with his brown ones sympathetically. She dropped her facade of a smile and looked down to her feet. Didn't he know that this was hard enough on her.  
  
When she finally looked up, Tenchi was no longer looking her way. She sighed in relief, and dismay. She didn't want him to see her pain, but yet she did in hope that he would run from his place to gather her into his arms, and not let the world hurt her anymore. But that was just a dream, and plus he loved Ayeka. The proof of that was the temple, the crowd, and Tenchi standing up ahead in all his glory.  
  
He looked every bit of a prince in his Jurain wedding attire. The attire was the exact replica of the light hawk armor. That symbolized strength, and a gold broach of the Tree Tsunami was attached to the left side of his robes, and it symbolized power. She had to stop thinking about how he looked today. It made the torment rage even more within her soul. She looked down at her clothes. It wasn't the same type of clothes she had always worn in her days as a space pirate, or at the Masaki house on Earth. She wore a long dress of pale orange silk, with a cream coloured sheer over dress. She wore a orange sable cloak, with gold embroidered trimmings. The colors had seemed to compliment with her feline like eyes of gold. The cloak hid her body frame unlike her regular clothes, which had shown off almost every curve of her body. And her cyan mane was in its usual spikiness.  
  
Any thought that she had on her mind had ended when a Jurain wedding medley had sounded throughout the massive temple. Everyone looked on as the bride's maids made their way down the aisle. Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone had made their way down the aisle. They looked like nymphs in the white knee-length dresses with long sleeves. Mihoshi and Kiyone had both of their hair pulled up in a french twist while Washu was in her adult form, and still maintained the same spiky hairstyle she always had. Following the bride's maids, were the two flower girls, Sasami and Ryo-ohki in her humanoid form. They were in white dresses with puffed sleeves, and with pink flowers embroidered on the fabric. The two looked like little cherubs, and Ryoko sent that thought to Ryo-ohki. Seeing the blush on her friend/pet/ship/sister, she smiled, and for once, it wasn't forced.  
  
The previous tune had changed when the bride had stepped out. Ayeka looked every bit of a princess as she appeared in her royal wedding attire. She wore a silk Jurain kimono with light blue trimmings. She had a crown of cherry blossoms in her hair, and a bouquet of startika blossoms in her hand.  
  
She held her head up regally, but in her eyes. In her eyes you could see the flame of love lit up so bright, Ryoko was sure people would have been blinded if they were to gaze into the pink depths. Ryoko looked over at Tenchi, who was mesmerized by this vision of lovliness, who will be his wife after this. Ryoko had imagined that look would be set upon her if she were to marry the Jurain Earthling prince. Alas, she is not, but the princess was. It had always seemed that it was the prince and the princess that was to be married, like in the fairy tales. But this was not a fairy tale, but real life. She watched as Ayeka made it to the alter and kneeled alongside Tenchi.  
  
The music faded away as a old priest appeared. The priest was carrying himself like a nobleman, but he appeared ancient. The long white hair and beard had added to the appearance, but the most notable feature was his pale crystal silver eyes. Those eyes have the last twinkle of youth, but they had shown centuries gone by. The priest was garbed in the ceremonial robes of royal weddings. He spoke in ancient Jurain, while blessing them with special dust. He was speaking of the ancient times when weddings were just to bind to families together, and how it was to build an alliance between two empires, then how it became for love. He spoke of the rarity of nobles choosing their own soul mates, and the rarity of it being a love match. He chanted a prayer of a eternal happiness for the couple, and then bade them to rise. He spoke the modern tongue when he spoke of the crowd that had gathered to witness this event, and how they would be able to verify that this couple was married in  
the eyes of all Jurai, and in the name of Tsunami. He brought their hands together until their fingers were intertwined, and he bound their wrists with a white cloth, symbolizing that this is a ceremony to bond their lives as well as their souls together. He spoke again in the ancient tongue, and told the symbolism of this act. They said their vows, that were from the heart, and the pledges to Tsunami and each other that they would love, honor, and cherish each other, and serve each other faithfully as they would Tsunami. The priest chanted another prayer that the two would follow and honor the vows as they would each other for many years to come. Tenchi and Ayeka looked into each other's eyes as they had gave their consent to honor the vows as they would each other. The look between them was pure and true love.  
  
Ryoko had to admit that this was the most beautiful and romantic weddings she had seen, actually it was the only beautiful one she had been able to see. The last wedding she remembered, was near the end when she had arrived. She was fascinated when she saw the lovely bride with lavender eyes, snow white skin, and ink black hair. She remembered the bride's name. She had met the woman while she was touring the city of the planet Kagato planned to destroy. The woman had shown her around, and when they ate lunch together, she told Ryoko her name. Sophia. Ryoko had heard stories about her life, and about her wedding the next day. She had invited Ryoko, and Ryoko had to decline of course. While she reported in to Kagato that day, he had told her he knew of the invitation, due to his ability to read her memories, and he decided to give the cathedral a dramatic entrance. Ryoko protested of course, but Kagato had smacked her so hard, that she was knocked cold. The next day she was  
ordered to go to the wedding and to destroy everything, and everyone. She had reluctantly entered as the bride and groom were saying their vows. Ryoko marveled at the decorations, and the well dressed people. She was in awe at the gown Sofia was wearing. It was a white dress with a strapless bodice, and the skirt was of many layers of chiffon and a silk under dress. Her black hair was braided and wound about her head, and looked like it was part of the silver tiara she had on top of her head. Ryoko saw Sophia look over towards her and smiled at her arrival. Ryoko smiled back until she felt that ripping sensation in her mind. Kagato was not pleased with her reluctance, and had meant for her to carry out his will, and she shall as he commanded. Kagato had took control of her, and she suddenly went on a murdering spree. She remembered the screams, and smells. She killed the people who had welcomed her into their town, and she remembered their looks that mirrored their feelings  
of betrayal. She had killed the the blue eyed man who Sophia was to marry. The last person left was Sophia. Ryoko remembered exactly the look of fright in Sophia's eyes. Ryoko had fought to get out of Kagato's control, when she had for a brief second, she told Sophia to run before she was in his control again. Sophia looked at her, puzzled, but understood and ran. Amazingly, she ran very fast despite the heavy dress she was wearing. Ryoko had watched her run out of sight until Kagato had brought her back into control. Kagato had her to blow up the cathedral and allowed her control. Ryoko looked around in terror at all the bodies that were burned in the flames. She looked down at her feet and saw a silver ring that Sophia's husband to be was about to place on her hand. She picked it up and took it with her, hoping to herself that Sophia had escaped the explosion, and hoped that she would find a way to leave the planet before Kagato destroyed it. She went back to the Souja,  
and watched as Kagato had destroyed the planet. Ryoko remembered the punishment and the pain from it. She still had nightmares on what he did to her. He had told her after he had injured her to not feel anything for the scum of the universe. She remembered his lecture.  
  
"You were created to destroy, and to be ruthless. I did not create you to have feelings for anyone who will not sink as low as to have feelings for a waste product like you. I hope from your punishment, that you had learned your lesson by now."  
  
"You were created to destroy, and obey me in everything I wish. You will not resist, or try to rebel for that would only make it much worse for you. You disobey me, and try to resist again, I will teach you a lesson in the most painful way possible."  
  
Ryoko felt sick to the stomach. But she had felt that way ever since Tenchi's announcement about his engagement to Ayeka. She thought it was probably something else causing it though, she concluded that it was probably the wallowing in self pity. She didn't want to dwell on it any further as she watched the ceremony. She watched as the priest looked out to everyone, and asking them that if they had any reason, that the couple shouldn't go any further to end the ceremony, that they should speak up, or they shall conclude it. Ryoko wanted to scream out every reason why they shouldn't, she wanted to scream out that they shouldn't continue because she loved Tenchi with all her heart. She even wanted to declare every feeling she had, and a certain reason. But she kept silent. The priest had pronounced them husband and wife, and gave them consent to kiss to seal the vows they have spoken. Ryoko didn't know whether to run away, turn her head, or to cry out in pain her heart caused  
as last remains of her heart shattered, but she clutched onto her cloak tightly, and watched them as they kissed. She swallowed the sob that was about to rise to her throat. She didn't want to cry, because it would ruin this for Tenchi. So she just smiled woefully and stated "Just smile, and try to be happy for them both." as she donned her façade of a smile, she thought she had heard the remains of her heart shatter.  
  
She had just entered the grand hall of the Jurai Royal Palace for the banquet. She had stayed behind trying to keep her feelings in check, before she faced the newly weds. She had waited while avoiding the guests, for surely they would say something cruel about her and what she had done in the past, and she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in check. She cursed Washu and Zero. Zero for bringing out her true emotions, and Washu for assimilating them, even if she gave her consent. But she never was this easy to get brought down. She is glad to be leaving after this, her nerves are on the edge. The crowd of people were gone to feast while the newly wedded couple were now alone. Ryoko made her way towards them. They saw her and greeted her warmly.  
  
"Ryoko, we are so glad that you have decided to join us." Tenchi stated while giving her a warm hug.  
  
Please don't torture me like this, Tenchi, Ryoko thought to herself, for it was torture with him being this close to her.  
  
"Miss Ryoko..." Ayeka began, but was cut off  
  
"Ayeka, just call me Ryoko. I never did too well with the formalities." Ryoko held out her arms to receive Ayeka's hug. At least Tenchi had let go, Ryoko thought. They talked for awhile, and Ryoko was amazed that they hadn't noticed how hollow she seemed. Her smiles were false, but they were convincing, and she talked woodenly, but tried to keep conversation about the wedding so they wouldn't notice it.  
  
"Ryoko, how long do you plan on staying with us before we leave for Earth?" Ayeka asked. Ryoko sighed, then smiled wanly.  
  
"I'm afraid that I will be leaving today." Tenchi was puzzled.  
  
"Ryoko, you don't have to leave for now, you can stay the night if you want."  
  
"Tenchi is right, Ryoko. You may stay a night or two. I won't allow anyone to say anything against it, if that is why you want to leave now." Ayeka said laying a hand on the former pirate's shoulder. Ryoko thought it felt strange that now after all this time, they are now friends. She smiled wanly  
  
"I'm not going to Earth." she stated. Ayeka and Tenchi realized now that she didn't intend to stick around any longer. Of course they can't blame her. She could have left a long time ago, but she wouldn't leave without the gems. But what mainly kept her from leaving was her love for Tenchi, and now Ayeka had won his heart, and so Ryoko had won her reason. Tenchi looked down sadly. Ayeka spoke up  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryoko looked up at ceiling, where a skylight was, and up at the stars.  
  
"I don't know, I just need to leave. I finally admit that you two were meant for each other, and that this was more a beautiful wedding than the one Tenchi and I would had have. And I'm glad that he's happy." Ryoko shot a glance towards Tenchi, then continued "But I can't stand around and watch you two as a married couple, and I don't think you would want me darkening your doorstep with the gloomy mood I'm in right now." Ayeka was about to say something but Ryoko held up her hand, thus cutting her off.  
  
"Don't say anything about not going to feel burdened. Face it, when someone is down in the dumps, so is everyone else. I don't want to ruin everyone's happiness with my gloominess." Everyone was silent for one long minute. Ayeka had spoke up  
  
"Ryoko, you don't have to leave today, just wait until tomorrow." Ryoko bit her lip and shook her head, trying not to give her consent.  
  
"Please, Ryoko, stay for the night." Tenchi pleaded. Ryoko smiled mentally at the irony. She didn't want to think about 4 months ago, a week before his engagement to Ayeka, and what had happened that had involved the "Please stay for the night." she blocked the memory out of her mind, for it might break the last remaining piece of her heart. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.  
  
"Besides, I have to for I can't stand seeing the man I love being with the one he loves. I know I said I'm happy for you, and I truly am, but it would hurt. The only thing I can do is get away for awhile." Seeing the question she knew that was coming up she smiled "Yes, I do plan to visit. I'm not leaving this family completely. What kind of woman do you take me for?" She put on her most convincing false smiles, and it was convincing for the couple laughed. She smiled the second true smile she had that day.  
  
Ryoko sat sulking at a table. Those two had somehow gotten her to stay at least until the end of the banquet. She watched Tenchi and Ayeka grace dance floor as they began the first dance. And it hurt worse than any form of torture Kagato could come up with. She smiled a little whenever she saw one of the Masaki family members wave at her, and sometimes finds the strength and courage to wave back. She sat there watching everyone dance, soon she saw Katsuhito walk towards her. The old priest loomed over her while she sat and looked up at the man who had she had once lost to in battle, and was imprisoned in the cave by. She used to vow that she would kill the prince for doing that to her, then she would realize the reason, and be glad that he had let Tenchi free her. Katsuhito smiled his warm grandfather smile, "Excuse me, Ryoko, but does a young lady mind if I sit here?" she smiled and shook her head. The old man had pulled himself out a seat and sat down in it. It was a long  
silence, until he spoke "I know you are suffering a great deal, Ryoko. You had always took on the suffering that Kagato had caused, you had suffered by my hands when I had imprisoned you, you had managed to keep your heart well guarded when Ayeka made those jabs at you, and whenever Tenchi had pushed you away, you hadn't let your pain show. Now you are enduring the pain of seeing my grandson and Ayeka together as a husband and wife. I had great respect for you for many years."  
  
"Now I consider it an honor to sit with who is truly the strongest woman in the universe. The former Space Pirate Ryoko Hakubi." He stood up and bowed to her, and Ryoko smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Yosho." She used his real name, and expected a small scowl, but he still had that warm smile.  
  
"I was hoping that maybe a young lady would honor me with a dance, then I am living it up." he offered his hand. Ryoko stared at it for a moment, then accepted his hand. Katsuhito led her out to the dance floor. She had always felt that he had a small place for her in his heart, but it was just a place, a small place. He had a place for many people, so she was no different, but she felt special, for it was a different place such as the rest of the family's. Even so for Tenchi, she thought. He has a place in his heart for all the girls, yet a bigger place for Ayeka. This celebration was the proof of that. She looked around briefly and noticed that everyone was dancing and watching the former Prince Yosho dance with the Space Pirate Ryoko. They saw that she had meant no harm for the moment and relished in viewing the scene. The young woman and the old man looked as if they were a grandfather with his granddaughter, and having a good time. Some people who had no doubts that she  
is a completely different person smiled. Those who did, just sneered, or watched in amusement. The last part of the waltz played and the dancing came to a cresendo. Then it finally stopped. Katsuhito lead Ryoko back to her table, and left to speak to his mother. Ryoko sat down and sighed. She had to leave before someone else decided to tell her how well she's taking this. And if they manage to move her with another speech like Katsuhito, then she really had to leave, they would have her to stay with such kindness. She stood up and saw Washu come her way  
  
{Sit down, you are not leaving without telling your mommy goodbye, Little Ryoko.} Washu had sent through her link. Ryoko sighed and sat down and drummed the table with her fingers and with her head propped on her left arm. She hoped that Washu would make this quick. She stared at Washu for a minute waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Well?" she finally asked. Washu smiled.  
  
"Well what?" Washu replied, and this irritated the hell out of Ryoko  
  
"Well, what do you want? I have to leave now before everyone tries to talk me into staying. And quite frankly it won't take much. So get on with it!" she growled.  
  
Washu stared at her strangely and then laughed. Ryoko just shot her a glare. This was going to take forever.  
  
"Look, I don't have all day. Either get serious and tell me what you have to say or I will just get up and leave you looking like a lunatic!." she finally said. Washu finally stopped laughing and finally spoke.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to my daughter before she leaves. And this is going to involve picking on her a little. But my daughter wants to be a stick in the mud so I have to be serious. Well, Ryoko, this is as serious as I'm going to get. I just wanted you to know that even if you don't want me to, or let me, I love you as my daughter. I could only hope that you would realize that and love me as a mother. And maybe everything would be right with us."  
  
"Maybe someday you may come to understand that I wanted to be there for you during those times with Kagato. Maybe you will understand that I had tried. Maybe you will understand that I do love you with every being in my soul, and more than life itself. And maybe you will love me just as much." Washu looked down and let her tears slide down her cheeks. She looked up as she felt a hand on her face drying those tears, and she met the golden feline orbs of her daughter's eyes.  
  
"Maybe I already have, Mom." she said it with a finality, yet with a tenderness and with no sarcasm. This brought tears from the genius' green eyes. The mother and daughter were in a embrace that no one could get between. after 5 minutes, they finally released each other. Washu smiled warmly and stood up. She was still in her adult form, something she saved for this occasion. She did it more for Ryoko than for the wedding. She knew Ryoko would come today, and she wanted to show Ryoko that in any size or form, that she would always love her. Washu finally left so that Ryoko could make her 'great escape'.  
  
Of course that never happened. Mihoshi, Sasami, and Nobiyuki had to come up to her and said endearing words and praises on how well she's taking this. When they had finally left, she fled. She started walking briskly, and then ran into something. She looked up to see what wall she ran into. She gazed up into a face, and saw that it was, indeed, no wall. The stranger and she both gasped as they saw each other for the first time in 700 years. She had ran into a descendant of the royal line of Fuerza, the Lord Zarin Dimos.  
  
Notes: Well now that's finished, I'll be working on the first chapter. Finding Heaven. I understand that many questions haven't been answered, but I hope that I can get to answering them soon. How was it so far? Good? Bad? You tell me. C&C would be greatly appreciated.  
  
1 


	2. Chapter One: Finding Hope

The Day of the Angels  
  
Chapter One: Finding an Angel  
  
Notes: I'm warning you that this may get confusing. I won't go into too much detail on Zarin in this chapter. I may explain certain events in different chapters, or if it's minor, I might not. I thought that I should at least prepare you. After this chapter I will focus on other characters, this is going to be the last one mainly focusing on one character.  
  
***** Sylas, Coraland Royal capital of Fuerza One year after the royal wedding  
  
A figure was silouhetted by the silvery moon, rocking in front of a window. A soft sound of a woman speaking had filled the room with a sense of calm as the voice soothed away a few whimpering sounds. The moon had illuminated the peaceful face of an child, that was nearly a year old with cherub cheeks and raven strands of hair. Green eyes darted about the room curiously, tears evaporating as was the voice that was speaking stopped. The child, a little girl with green feline eyes stared at the woman, who cradled her in safe arms. Whispered endearments, gentle caresses, and hummed lullabyes drifted in the air, and seemed to magically draw a man into the room. Lord Zarin knelt beside the chair, and studied the little girl with rapt adoration. She smiled at him and held her arms out as he came near. Lifting the child in his arms, he tweaked her nose and smiled at the woman who was smiling at the adorable scene they made. Zarin's five year old son, Aidan, joined them. Aidan had his father's looks, but his mother's coloring with hair the color of wheat and eyes as silver as the moons casting glow. Ryoko was content to see her little family together in one room. It had a warm feeling. She had a husband who cared for her, a daughter to love, and a son that she will adore for all time. She thought back to the day when she ran into Zarin at Tenchi and Ayeka's wedding. He was there to represent the royal house of Fuerza, for Jurai was their ally. He used to be a pirate for his grandfather, the former ruler of his planet. They had ran into each other raiding important ships and planets. There were times she was on one of the planets that was his planet's enemy, and they had always worked together in the destructions. At the wedding on Jurai, he told her that he lost the desire to kill innocents who had or wanted nothing to do with the wars. After his grandfather had died and his uncle had taken the throne, he had settled down and was married to a woman by the name of Demi Almara. From that union Aidan was born. Zarin was in love with his wife, and she returned his love. They were inseperable, for nothing and no one could get between them except for death. Demi had taken ill when Aidan was only two years old, and she had died. Zarin was inconsolable, he became so distant that he didn't even pay any mind to his young son, who reminded him so much of her. Demi was everything that was kind and loving, and she was the peace that settled his chaotic soul. Without her there was no light, and without light there was nothing. What brought him back was when he had received a visitor, his mother. Lady Krina nil Sylas, who was the one person he did not wish to see at this time. Krina was the sister to the emperor, who couldn't have any children of his own, thus Zarin was heir when his uncle dies. She was a cold-hearted person who didn't really care for anyone save herself, and the only care she gave about Zarin was the fact that he was next in line. She wanted to make sure he was well enough to attend the emperor's birthday celebration, and she wanted him to prepare for guests that would be staying in his home, for her's had no more room, due to other guests. Krina had him open his eyes when she had berated Aidan very unkindly when he had cried. Krina left after informing him that he should hire someone to teach the child manners. After she had gone, Zarin comforted his son, and vowed that he will no longer ignore the child that came from his and Demi's love.  
  
He had told Ryoko at the wedding that she could stay at Fuerza, and train Aidan in combat skills, she agreed. And upon arrival she spotted Aidan and felt a maternal affection for the young son of Zarin. It was love for Aidan that drew her and Zarin closer, along with some circumstances, and they were married. Soon after that, Sophia was born. Out of everything she had done wrong, Sophia was the only thing that she had done right. She had the family she had always dreamed of. A husband and children. Sure Zarin and she loved and cared for each other, but it wasn't the love they had felt for the first people they had cared about. Zarin is still completely devoted to his wife's memory and never fails to forget her. Ryoko had caught that look of longing in his face as he stared at a portrait of Demi. It was the same look she would get whenever she thought of Tenchi, and she didn't need a portrait, she has a daily reminder of him now. Everyone agreed to Zarin's marrying her, except for his mother, who told both him and Ryoko exactly what she thought of the match. Zarin ignored her of course, and the result was that they hadn't heard from Krina ever since. Ryoko studied her family again, and smiled as she listened to Zarin telling the children an old story of warriors and damsels in distress. Despite her longings for another life with another man, she wouldn't trade this life for anything.  
  
***** The Royal Palace Jurai Meanwhile  
  
The royal prince had paced nervously, worry etching his face as he thought anxiously, What's taking so long? The first wife to the Emperor Azusa, Funaho, had baded him to sit down. "Tenchi, please, these things take time and because it's the first, it will take few more hours." She saw that this didn't help so she tried "Ayeka will be fine, she's strong and she's still young, she'll pull through just fine. Besides, Washu is assisting and I can think of no other person in there with Ayeka." Tenchi's features relaxed somewhat and he sat down. He managed a weak smile and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. If there was anything to go wrong, Washu will be there to save day. It's just that I'm excited and worried at the same time. This is all new to me, and I wonder how I'll hold out after this." Sasami, the blue haired young girl sitting beside him, took his hand and held it. "It'll be ok, Tenchi. Everyone is here for you, and always will be." He smiled. Sasami hadn't changed much, but she had grown a little taller, and her pink eyes looked as if they had Tsunami's infinite knowledge. Ryo- ohki hopped off her head and into his lap, purring as if she was trying to offer Tenchi some form of comfort. He smiled and scratched behind the cabbit's ears. They're right, he thought, everything will turn out alright. Just as he assured himself, Misaki burst out of the chamber with a big smile adorning her face. Startled, everyone stood abruptly and Tenchi suddenly became anxious. "Misaki, everything alright? How is she? How is the...umph!" he was interrupted as Misaki gave him a huge bear hug. After she released him, the only thought that came to his mind was to get air in his lungs quickly. After he managed to breathe, he noticed that Misaki was still beaming and she was beckoning him into the chamber. The first person he sought was his beloved wife, and he was flooded with relief after he spotted her. Her eyes were closed, her violet hair spread out on the pillows, an exhausted yet peaceful smile curved her lips as if she was pleased with some accomplishment. Of course, he thought, she has every right to be. He heard a cough behind him and he turned around to find Washu behind him and Misaki holding a small bundle. Both were grinning. Washu cleared her throat. "Congradulations, Tenchi, you are now the father of a very healthy baby boy." Misaki handed him the bundle very gingerly. He stared down into warm violet eyes like Ayeka's, and tufts of black hair like his own. Emotions swirled within him as he stared at the small result from his love for Ayeka. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he sat down holding his son in his arms. Washu and Misaki smiled at the scene and had decided to leave the three alone and exited the room. After they left, Ayeka opened her eyes and reached out to touch her husband. He started a moment then smiled down at his wife. "Now I get you both to myself.", she smiled sleepily. Tenchi leaned down and kissed his wife's forhead while holding his son close to his heart. "Thank you, love, for giving us a son." he looked at the sleeping bundle then back at her "What are we going to name him?" She thought for a moment, then she took the baby from his father and studied him closely, then smiled as a name came to her "Kino." she looked at her husband and smiled, "Kino Masaki Jurai." After marrying Ayeka, Tenchi had to take on the last name of Jurai. If he was to be the next king, it was required for anyone who married a crowned princess or prince to take on the royal name of Jurai. This was so that any offspring from that union will continue on the royal name of Jurai. Tenchi tested the name on his tongue, sounding it out, then nodded his approval. "Kino." he smiled at his son. Kino it was.  
  
***** The Garwood Jungle The Planet Fuerza 2 years later  
  
Zarin lead his troops through the lush, dense jungle. A segregated country was at odds with the empire because they didn't like the tyrant, as they had put it, that was on the throne. Why did they care? Zarin wondered as the question echoed in his head. They had their own ideas and beliefs, they had their free government who could do as they wish. They had broken off a long time ago and everyone was living peacefully until last year. There were bombings, space raids, threats, and some assasinations of very valuable nobles. The result, war. Zarin didn't want to be in any part of retaliation, for he was in charge of assasinating any of their leaders they were holding ransom, and he was to annihilate the towns or cities of their country. He didn't though. There were so many women and children, and his heart had constricted when he thought about his own family. He saw a little girl that had reminded him so much of his daughter, Sophia. The girl was laughing, and playing with other children her age, and young boy about his own son's age. He told Aidan to watch out for his little sister, that girls had a habit of getting into more mischief than boys. Aidan was a bright child, even though he was seven. Ryoko was training him to become a great swordsman, but when he was old enough, he was to go to an old mentor of his father's. Ryoko had done a wonderful job at training Aidan, he was able to perform many moves and attacks. She had even went as far as to taking him to Earth to visit her old home and to see the former Prince Yosho. He had the appearance of an old man, but he was able handle a sword like he did when he was younger. He gave Aidan some mind exercises and gave him spiritual some spiritual training. She even showed him and Sophia off to her mother. Yosho and Washu had decided to stay on Earth. Yosho wanted to only because his family was buried there and wanted to be close. Washu decided, because she liked her lab location and Earth was peaceful when you didn't have two women fighting nearly everyday. Ryoko also received the news of Ayeka and Tenchi's son, and wanted to know everything about him. After they left, Ryoko was happier than she had ever been, and he was glad he had taken her to Earth. He felt bad for not giving Ryoko all his love. Most of his love was reserved for Demi, his late wife. She was the heart of Fuerza, and would have made a wonderful ruler that his grandmother, Nicholaa, had been. Though he had felt bad about not feeling the same for Ryoko, he knew she would be a leader to the soldiers that reside in the palace, and she would be in charge of all the defenses. He cared a lot for her and was appreciative of what she had done for Aidan. He knew she didn't love him completely, for her love was reserved to the first crowned prince of Jurai. The prince didn't return her feelings, but he had cared for her. Zarin kicked himself over and over for not feeling more for the woman he married, she has done much to atone for the crimes she had committed, and she gave Aidan a mother. Aidan adored Ryoko and wanted to do what was expected of him, even take care of his little sister. A shout brought Zarin on guard and he looked up and saw that the enemy troops were approaching. He shouted out orders for men to make ready for attack. Streaks of orange light whizzed past the army as the enemy had opened fire. Zarin's troops had retaliated by bringing out their blasters and shooting back at their foes. They met the enemy troops head on, and they fought through hand to hand combat and with swords. Zarin kicked a soldier off from him and slashed through one that was in front of him. Two of his noblest soldiers were fighting behind him, watching his back. Rickard D'zan and Tsou Fumata. Rickard was his friend from childhood, whose son was betrothed, without Ryoko's knowledge, to Sophia. Ryoko didn't want her daughter's husbands chosen for her, but for Sophia to choose her own destiny. Zarin didn't want to choose for her either, but it was for her protection in the near future. Tsou was only with him for a year, transferred from a planet whose alliance is questioned, but he proved to be trustworthy, even though Zarin sensed something dark about him. Ryoko didn't trust him at all, and the point clear when Tsou patted little Sophia on the head. She charged up her energy sword and warned him away from her daughter. He heard someone cry his name and as he whirled around, a laser had hit his arm and a sword pierced his stomach. Crying out in pain, he retaliated and jabbed his sword into the person that had wounded him. Despite the pain and the amount of blood he had lost, he continued to fight and the enemy soldiers were so pressed, they retreated. Zarin stood amidst the wounded and killed, breathing heavily as he surveyed the damage. He didn't want to die like this, yet... They say death is a blessing in disguise. He fell to his knees as his world began to dim. Where was that bright light you were supposed to see as you die?, he thought. The light had come, but not as he expected. Visions of Aidan and Sophia had flashed before his eyes, but the last vision that came to him was of the only light in his life, Demi.  
  
***** Sylus, Coraland Royal Capital of Fuerza 2 Days Later  
  
Ryoko sat in her room, staring out her favorite window. Her face was emotionless, but her hands bit into the arms of the polished wooden arms of the chair. The breeze blew through the window, slightly blowing her hair and the light edges of her clothing. Finally, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. A tear escaped the corner of her eye, making a small trail to her lips. She wiped the tear away as she stared back out the window. She had lost a husband, who was more friend than lover. He was Aidan's father, someone somebody could lean on. He was Sophia's father, she told herself, he was protector, and security. He was also the only friend she had on this planet. His friends would talk to her only if they had to send a message, or to ask for him. The only people she could go to was in Jurai and on Earth, but pride kept her from going to Jurai. She wasn't ready to go and face everybody yet, and she didn't want to go to Earth right now. The reason was that she had a responsibility here on Fuerza. Her thoughts all came to a halt. Responsibility? When had that ever stopped her? She remembered how she used to be when she shrugged off responsibility and ducked out of doing chores. Teasing Ayeka was one of the main highlights of her life, and picking on Tenchi. Tenchi... She wondered how he and Ayeka are holding up, especially now that they have two kids of their own and that they are the rulers of Jurai. They probably hadn't changed like she did. Whatever happened to the old Ryoko, the one who was very rambunctious and liked to cause a lot of mischief. The one who liked to pick on Ayeka and get her all fired up, the one who teased Tenchi unmercifully just to see him get all flustered. The answer immediately came to her. Maturity and motherhood had changed her. Aidan and Sophia had changed her. A sad smile curved her mouth, she had mellowed out over the years, especially after Tenchi and Ayeka's wedding. She heard a heart-broken cry coming from the nursery then she sighed and went to tend her daughter. After she calmed Sophia down she heard a commotion outside. She laid her daughter down and went to see what it was. Captain D'zan was preparing soldiers outside to leave and she questioned him. "What's going on? What is all the commotion about?" The captain studied Ryoko for a moment then hesitated. "Tell me captain, unlike the rest of these women, I don't get shocked easily." He studied her for a moment then gave in "A wounded soldier was carried in this morning, one of the neighboring cities was attacked by the Seperate Fuerzan Union. We believe that they are allied with our outside enemies. We are going to put a stop to their attack and find out who they are fighting with." Ryoko thought for a moment. She remembered that Zarin had always fought with his soldiers as did the other nobles. It was to boost their morale, and to test the loyalty of his soldiers. Now that Zarin was gone, who was to lead them? The captain saw that look on her face and as if he read her mind, stated. "If the lord had died, it is the captain's duty to lead the men in battle, in honor of his lord." "But what if there was another leader, someone who runs the manor after the lord dies?" Ryoko had a very determined look on her face. "Then they come along, but my lady, we have to keep you safe here. If anything happened to you, who's going to protect the young lord and lady?" then he added "We have traitors within the hierarchy, if there is no one to protect the children then they can harm them... Ryoko cut him off "Then I will arrange it for them to go somewhere that they won't come to harm. While I'm away they can stay with one of the laborer's with many children. I am the lady and guardian of this town, I can't sit around and do nothing. What good would I be if I just stayed in the manor just sitting around?" She glared at the captain. The captain stared into her narrowed eyes. He was one of the few skeptics who tried to talk Zarin out of marrying her. Zarin just laughed and told him that she was a completely different person now and he married her anyway. After awhile he saw her as Zarin had saw her and came to learn that she wasn't has evil as he heard the stories of her. He saw her with the children and became fond of her, looking at her now, standing her ground looking very determined, he was a little in love with her. He sighed. "I'll have the men wait for you, but we cannot wait long otherwise there will be nothing but charred remains of a city." Ryoko smiled her delight then nodded, then she left. Ryoko leaned down to look Aidan in the eyes. She smiled warmly and kissed his forehead."Aidan, you and Sophie will stay here in Miss Shira's house while I'm away. I want you to mind her as if she were me and if anyone was to come searching for you, anyone who is bad, you will acknowledge yourself as one of her sons and Sophie as her daughter." Aidan looked up at her with a sad look, one that made her feel as if she was abandoning them. "What if you don't come back? What if you die, like my father?" his silver eyes filled with tears. Ryoko kept her own emotions at bay she kneeled and looked him in the eyes, then smiled warmly. "Don't dwell on that, but if anything were to happen to me, you will go to your mother's family, and Sophie must stay with friends of mine." The thought of being separated from his sister and Ryoko dying must have frightened him, for his face paled. "But... I don't want us to be apart. Why can't Sophie and I stay together?" He hugged Ryoko around the waist. She smiled sagely, "Aidan, if I die, there will be people after you. No one is to know where you stay, not even your grandmother. There are many traitors that lurk about and only people I can trust know where you are going. If anyone were to ask, they will be told you are with your father's relatives, and they are vast. There are those who want to kill the heirs of the empire, and that's you and Sophie." Aidan seemed to understand, for he nodded. Ryoko placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before she picked up Sophia. "And you, my angel, will listen to Aidan. Look up to your big brother and be good for Miss Shira. She risks much by taking in you two, and she already has a big family to care for." Sophia looked at her with her large green eyes, the eyes she had inherited from Washu, and Ryoko knew that she understood. Even at three years old, she understood somehow. Captain D'zan came behind her. "My lady, we must leave in all haste." she nodded then kissed the top of Sophia's head. She set her down and ruffled both children's hair, eliciting laughs from them both, she leaned down and whispered "Smile as I leave, and give me luck." After getting them to smile, she turned around to leave with the men. She turned around and gazed at the children just long enough to memorize their smiles, then she disappeared over the hill with the soldiers.  
  
***** Sylas, Coraland City Outskirts 2 years later  
  
There was something in the air, for the birds were quiet and not a rustle within the trees. The only sound heard was of numerous children playing in the backyard of a small house. Sophia was chasing after a friend of hers that held no name, but her uncle had lovingly named her for an aunt that was lost during child birth and a divinity of her planet. Ceres is what she is called, or when she was with her parents they had called her Kerema, which was translated to 'girl child' in her language. Sophia's friend's parents never loved their daughter who was their only child. Males were highly valued in Ceres' family, and since she was born a girl, her parents had never shown her any love. They never bothered with giving her a name. Ceres was like Sophia in a way. They both held a keen intelligence for their young ages of six and seven. Ceres was speaking four languages by the time she was four and could read adult level books. Sophia may not read such a level yet, but she knew at least three different languages. They could, both, sense things and now they were sensing something foreboding. Ceres stopped and motioned to a woman who was speaking with Sophia's guardian, Shira Nebri. The woman was dressed in a black business suit, and she held a computer like device that was in a case. Shira disappeared into the house with the woman. Shira had shown the woman where she could sit in the dining area of her home. The woman before her placed the computer on the table and turned it on before facing Shira. "Mrs. Nebri, I am Miss Flora Genova, Lord Aidan and Lady Sophia's solicitor. Lady Ryoko has entrusted me with their care until I can deliver them safely to their appointed destinations." Shira, nervously tugging on an aqua strand of hair, looked up at Miss Genova. "So, she was killed as well as Lord Zarin." Miss Genova shook her head. "No, actually there's no way of knowing for sure." She checked her files on the computer, then read off the screen, "She's missing, but she was gravely wounded in a skirmish. They went back to search for her, but she was no where to be found. Captain D'zan has informed me that I am to send the children away until this war is over." She glanced up and saw the woman before her staring out the window, gazing at the two children she currently has in her care. "I had hoped that I would never have to give them any bad news about her. They have been missing her these two years. They are finally interacting with the other children." Miss Genova's heart went out to the other woman. Shira was well known for caring for orphans in the city. She had fostered them and cared for them as if they were her own. When there was a couple who wanted children, Shira would have them to adopt one of her orphans. Flora Genova was one of those who admired caring people. "I will take the responsibility. You can ready their belongings while I give them the news. As I said, Lady Ryoko is just missing. Until a body is found, they can just live on the hope that she is still alive." And so she left the small house to find the children, and gave them the news. An hour later they had left the planet they had grown up on.  
  
Note: This wasn't as good as I originally planned it. I had it the way I wanted it and was about to send it until it just disappeared. If there are any grammatical errors, I'm sorry, for I have done this without my trusty spell and grammar check. I have grown far too dependent on that feature. Also I'm terrible at giving names, but these characters are least likely to appear again. Ceres is my character that I am currently writing a story on. She will be in future chapters as Sophia's best friend, and Aidan is the name I had taken from Ceres's uncle, except his name is spelled Aden. My next chapter should be better than this one. I had typed this all in one day when the original had taken about two months to work on. I would like to thank my family and friends who had encouraged me in everything I do, and those reading my fanfiction for giving me their thoughts, opinions, and advice. Thank you for taking your time to read my work. 


	3. Chapter Two: Guarding a Treasure

The Day of the Angels  
  
Chapter Two: Guarding a Treasure  
  
****  
  
The Royal Palace of Jurai  
  
Three Months Later  
  
(Theme: "By Your Side" by Sade)  
  
Sophia stepped off the airship's ramp as she viewed the massive structure known as Jurai's royal palace. The tall building overwhelmed her for it was where she would live until she had further news on her mother's safety. Aidan walked up beside her and had taken her hand into his, flashing a small smile.  
  
"Come on Sophie, I'll walk with you to the door."  
  
Sophia looked up at him, her eyes lined in confusion.  
  
"What about inside? Aren't you going in with me?"  
  
He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Sorry Sophie, but I have to go somewhere else. Miss Genova will be inside already. She should be in there with you."  
  
"But Aidan, aren't we supposed to be together?"  
  
Tears immediately welled up in her eyes as she clutched at his hand with both of hers. Smiling sadly, he ruffled her hair with his free hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Sophie, but according to Miss Genova, we have to be apart for a while." His heart broke when he heard her childlike sobs. Knelling in front of her to her level, he grabbed both of her small hands and had her look into his blue eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry Sophie. How about a promise?"  
  
She sniffed and freed a hand to wipe a tear away.  
  
"A promise?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yes, like a pact . . . A secret pact."  
  
"Just between us?"  
  
He nodded again, smiling at her curious expression.  
  
"Just between us. No one is to know. Otherwise, it's bad luck."  
  
She nodded, anxious to know his promise. Smiling he continued,  
  
"When we get a little older, I promise that I will visit you."  
  
Her face fell as she considered his promise.  
  
"Why when we're older? How come you can't visit me sooner, Aidan?"  
  
He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Because it might be dangerous. Besides, I'll be old enough to visit you on my own by then. Nothing would stop me from dropping by, not even a thousand asteroids."  
  
Sophia thought on the promise for a bit, then nodded.   
  
"Okay Aidan, when we are older, we will see each other again."  
  
He smiled and she playfully punched her half-brother in the arm.  
  
"But remember, you promised!"  
  
He laughed and nodded, "I promise."  
  
They reached the main doors and Sophia looked up at the building. It seemed to stretch up for miles. Aidan saw her apprehension and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"It's big." she stated.  
  
He chuckled,  
  
"Of course it's big. It's a palace."  
  
She shook her head  
  
"It's too big. Like a large monster ready to swallow me up."  
  
"Sophie, it's the Jurain royal palace. It houses the emperor and empress along with their royal court."  
  
She shook her head, fear clear in her green eyes. A palace or not, it was still a monster to her four-year-old mind. In her mind it had its mouth waiting to swallow her up, and she would be all alone.  
  
"You won't be alone Sophie." Aidan stated as if he read her mind, "Miss Genova is in there, and your mother told me that the emperor and empress are very kind."  
  
Sophia continued to stare up at the large structure that was to be her new home. The doors opened and Sophia jumped back frightened until she saw the soldiers guarding the entrance. She looked at her half-brother, who seemed older than his ten years at the moment. He smiled sadly and gave his little half sister a hug.  
  
"Goodbye Sophie. I'll miss you."  
  
She shook her head, "Don't say goodbye, because we'll see each other again. You promised we will."  
  
He smiled, "You're right, Sophia, we will see each other again. It's time for you got go inside now."  
  
She nodded then let go of him. He smiled at her and she smiled back then watched as he turned around to walk back toward the ship.  
  
The emperor stood beside an ornamental fire place as he listened as Flora Genova describes the situation about Ryoko. The empress sat in a cushioned chair across from their visitor. Flora had left out some information when she had spoken to Miss Shira. She gave the possibilities and chances of finding Lady Ryoko, and she explained their safe keeping of a special treasure.  
  
"It is her proud accomplishment, so she is trusting no one but you to guard it. I must warn you that it is in great danger if it gets caught up in this war."  
  
"So this . . . treasure must stay with us so it will be safe?" the emperor probed.  
  
"It was Lady Ryoko's soul wish that you protect it. She had informed me that there is a secret surrounding this treasure, and a secret it must remain. Otherwise, it's in great danger."  
  
"How long will it be in our care? If this is truly so dangerous, how long must we keep it safe?" Flora sighed, "Until further notice, at least. I wouldn't endanger you as much as I already have. Lady Ryoko also wouldn't want harm to befall you. Importantly if she didn't trust you with something so important, then she wouldn't have bothered."  
  
The empress looked between Flora and her husband.  
  
"Before we can accept a possibly dangerous task, could you at least show us what we are getting ourselves into?"  
  
Flora smiled and motioned to a guard by the door. The guard opened it and a little girl stood in the doorway. The raven haired stranger slowly walked into the room as Flora beckoned her inside. The little girl stared at the regally dressed young man and woman until Flora admonished her.  
  
"Lady Sophia, this is the emperor and empress of Jurai. Bow before them, child."  
  
Sophia bowed and rose when the emperor had beckoned her to do so, and listened as Flora introduced her.  
  
"Your excellencies, I would proudly present Lady Sophia Nicholaa Hakubi Dimos, heiress to the Fuerzan Empire. The only daughter of Lady Ryoko and Lord Zarin.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka gasped. They were both surprised by Sophia, that they had entirely forgotten all proper decorum. They stared. The sharp angular features and her feline eyes were the only indication that she was Ryoko's daughter. And there was also the fact that she had inherited Washu's green eyes.  
  
Flora worried about their reaction to Sophia. They hadn't said anything since she entered the room.  
  
"I must have your approval of guardianship now. If you do not wish to have her under your ward-ship, then I must know so I may make arrangements at the Tsunami Order of Sisterhood."  
  
Ayeka looked over at Tenchi, who was still studying Sophia. He finally looked over to Ayeka who nodded. Tenchi cleared his throat.  
  
"Miss Genova, Lady Ayeka and I will accept guardianship of Lady Sophia. We owe Lady Ryoko a great deal, and I can't imagine anything more important thane caring for her daughter."  
  
Flora smiled, relieved that this business was over with. She produced the papers for the Emperor and Empress to sign, claiming Sophia as their royal ward. After all formalities were completed, Flora left to take Aidan to his birth mother's side of the family.  
  
Sophia gathered enough courage to study her new guardians. Ayeka looked every bit an empress with her pale blue robes, and her violet hair swept up in a simple twist. The emperor wore robes befitting his status, the same pale blue as his wife's. The Jurain family's seal was securing a white mantle. The emperor and empress studied Sophia, and she studied them. Ayeka smiled as she stooped to meet Sophia's face.  
  
"Hello Sophia, I'm very pleased to meet the daughter of a very good friend."  
  
Sophia nodded, acknowledging the praise, her eyes now to the floor.  
  
"I remember my mother telling me stories about everyone she had lived with on Earth."  
  
Ayeka smiled, "Good stories, I hope."  
  
Sophia blushed  
  
"I remember most were good, but sometimes she told me that you used to have screaming matches, along with bouts of energy blasts that would normally destroy the house."  
  
Ayeka saw that Sophia was beginning to get nervous, watching her play with a loose string of her lavender dress. She smiled stating, "Those are good stories, and maybe I can tell my side someday. I would think that Ryoko has taken all the blame off herself, am I correct?"  
  
Sophia nodded, finally looking up at Ayeka, who was smiling.  
  
"Then I must defend myself. I assure you, Sophia, that everything wasn't entirely my fault."  
  
She winked before whispering "Believe me, she started everything!"  
  
Sophia smiled for the first time since entering this room. The emperor walked behind Ayeka, shaking his head, but he was smiling.  
  
"I know everything will seem frightening on your first few days, and that this is a large palace, and there are a lot of people you don't know. I'm still trying to get used to everything." Tenchi chuckled, continuing, "But you aren't alone, and will have many friends. We have a son that is close to your age and a daughter that may be a year younger than you are. I'm sure you will get along nicely."  
  
Ayeka nodded agreeably, "There are also my younger sister, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki. Along with Kiyone and Mihoshi, who work for the Galaxy Police. They are all friends of your mother's and ours, and if you ever need anything, they'll help you."  
  
"Not to forget to mention me. I have certain responsibilities where Sophia is concerned too, you know." another voice broke in. Sophia smiled as she recognized the owner of the voice, and ran towards the person in the door.  
  
"Grandma Washu!"  
  
Washu caught Sophia in her arms and hugged her. Ayeka and Tenchi looked puzzled.  
  
"Little Washu, when did you meet Sophia?"  
  
"Why, three years ago, before Lord Zarin was killed. Ryoko visited Earth so that Zarin's son could get extra training from Katsuhito. She brought Sophia along, so we could meet her."  
  
"You mean to say that you saw Ryoko, but never told us?" Tenchi interrogated.  
  
"She didn't want anyone to know where she was just yet. She wasn't ready to face everybody yet, because she was still hurt. I promised her I wouldn't say anything."   
  
"I can understand that, but you still could have told us she was okay. Besides, it does us no good to stand around arguing about now."  
  
Ayeka looked over to Sophia, then smiled.  
  
"Little Washu, show her to the nursery so she can meet Kino and Li. I'm sure that they will become good friends on sight. Maybe they will help her in adjusting to everything."  
  
Washu nodded then led Sophia out of the room.  
  
Ayeka was correct in thinking that Sophia, Kino, and Li would become fast friends. The prince and princess were happy to receive somebody close to their own age to play with, and accepted her friendship happily. Washu smiled as she watched Kino draw Sophia into one of their make-believe games. Her last thought before slipping out of the nursery. . . Sophia was home.  
  
(End theme:) Silence by Delerium feat. Sarah McLachlan.  
  
Give me release  
  
Witness me, I am outside  
  
Give me peace  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
  
And I wanted to believe  
  
that I'd get caught up  
  
when the rage in me subsides  
  
Passion chokes the flower until she cries no more  
  
Possessing all the beauty hungry still for more  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
  
When the rage in me subsides  
  
In this white wave  
  
I am sinking  
  
In this silence  
  
In this white wave ... in this silence ...  
  
I believe I can't help this longing ...  
  
comfort me I can't hold it all in ...  
  
if you won't let me ...  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
  
When the rage in me subsides  
  
In this white wave  
  
I am sinking  
  
In this silence  
  
In this white wave ...  
  
in this silence I believe I have seen you ...  
  
in this white wave you are silent  
  
You are breathing in this white wave ...  
  
I am free  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Tenchi Muyo. And I don't own Sade, Delerium, and Sarah McLachlan. The only things that I own in the story are the story line itself, and the characters not mentioned in the anime or manga. If there is anything written that is about the same as someone else wrote, I will assure you that its completely incidental. If I had forgotten to include anything in this disclaimer, please be polite about letting me know and don't sue me. It wouldn't do much good if you did. I don't have anything except maybe two quarters and a piece of gum. Thank you.  
  
I've decided to keep the disclaimer and things down here at the bottom, so you can read the fic without scrolling down through some meaningless rambling. This may be a shorter chapter than the rest, but I thought maybe it was best that I stop there. This is going to be my first multi-chapter fanfic that I'm going to try to complete. I might try to write some other stuff, and I might start working on The Journal Entries sequel. Everything is still uncertain, mainly because I just moved and may be moving again, but I'm trying.   
  
What do you think about the fanfic so far? So far it's slow in getting to the good part, I know, but keep reading and it may get better. So please email me at julieanne14_98@yahoo.com. All comments are welcome, just be sure to be polite in the criticism. Thank you for taking your time to read this. 


End file.
